Downfall of the Stab Queen
by YamiRox1010
Summary: I make the rules around here. I rule over you all in your foolish ignorance. And you, my queen, will be mine and mine alone by the end of this. *Prequel to Reign of the Slash King* Can be read alone, but makes more sense if you read the other one first.


**Hello there! For those of you who have returned to me after Reign of the Slash King, I am sure you have probably forgotten about this so called promised sequel to it. I want to promise you that I genuinely tried to write it but between writer's block and my life I just couldn't find it in me to write it. That being said I got a whole chapter done about Yami's back story and how it all started and figured you might be interested in reading that. I couldn't make it into full story though, I was just repeating too much stuff and it was just bad to be honest I guess the POV swap didn't work as much as I had hoped but this is all Yami POV so you get that at least. Anyways I hope you enjoy this long oneshot all about the past before the story began. Actually now that I think about this is probably more of a prequel now instead of a sequel.**

 **For those not here from before, ummm, this will make sense on its own I believe, though reading slash king first would make more sense since I reference a couple of things from that otherwise you should be good.**

 **Sorry this took so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

You cursed me the day you named me.

Yami.

Yes, darkness, the place where I reside now. What kind of parents name their child after what other perceive to be scary and evil. It's like you wished the worse for me. It's like you didn't want me to be able to live in the light with the rest of you. Oh wait, you didn't, I was that child that wasn't supposed to happen. The child you hoped the town would forget about.

You would think the people who took the time to save this little farm town from going under would be better people. You would think that the people donate the citizens of this town and who take the time to visit the residents and make sure things were okay would want to take care of a child of their own.

But you didn't want me. I was a mistake in your eyes, all you wanted was your power over the town. You pushed me off to the servants to take of me. Of course you didn't understand that you couldn't just do that to a child, so you were hardly prepared for the consequences. At least back then you understood that you couldn't just lock a child in the basement forever, well you used to.

The servants really didn't know much about taking care of a child except for some of the women, so I could get away with so much. I used my time when I wasn't in lessons curbing my hatred towards you and the rest of this annoying town. I made it my mission to make all your lives a living hell, and boy did I.

Being a small farming town, you all relied so much on your farms and animals to get by, so I decided to start off with those. It was the simplest thing to do after all, plants can't fight back and animals get scared easily. Plus I could do it quickly so I never got caught, and the best part was that it utterly ruined the families that I hit.

I loved watching everyone start to think that this town was cursed or something, like there wasn't a logical solution as to why all the crops kept getting ruined and animals who were obviously stabbed were dying.

That was hardly enough to relieve my hatred though. None of you understood my pain, hell barely any of you knew of my existence because I wasn't allowed to go out and play like the other children. I was to stay in the house all day and stay out of the way. I was to study and become smart like my parents so that I would become of some worth and be able to be an heir. Those little brats with loving families and parents who cared knew nothing about me and the fate I have, and I made sure they suffered for it.

I decided to start really destroying the townspeople's lives, I would take away what was most precious to them. I would rip apart their precious families so that they all what it was like to be alone just like me.

So night after night I would sneak out of the house when everyone was asleep, and I would pick a victim. At first I would stick close to the house so that I could run back easily, but I got a little more adventurous as the nights went on. Then when I woke up the next morning and run to the window to witness the parents finding their children's throats slit open in the night. I relished in their reaction, I loved watching their grief. To me that was the most satisfying thing in the world.

At least it was until I got caught. I took too long getting back home one night and of course a servant had to wake up and alert the house. So of course when I walked in with a bloody knife it became apparent what was going on.

They stared at me horrified like they couldn't believe what I had done. Once their denial was broken they ordered the servants to bring me down to the basement. I was not allowed to leave there and they were to bring down my every need. They didn't have the guts to kill off their own son, nor actually tell the townspeople that it was me. They just tried to lock me away and make everyone forget me.

I wasn't going to let them get away with that though, they already ruined my life, I wasn't going to just be locked away forever. Being stuck in the house for so long I knew all its secrets. I knew of all the secret passages it contained and I knew how to escape with ease.

They tried to lie to the townspeople that everything was taken care of, that they stopped whatever it was that was killing their children, crops and animals. But not even the townspeople were that stupid. They got angry with you, and finally they rebelled against you and your superficial "help".

The town gathered into a mob and attacked the mansion you had built for yourself. They burned it to the ground, everything you owned was gone. They didn't even spare the various servants in the house, I could hear their screams of pain from the basement. Then after they made you watch everything they killed you both and split the riches amongst themselves. They called it "justice". They didn't bother to check the basement, for anything. Chances are that they damn well what was in it and didn't want any part of it. They knew I was down here, and they didn't want me getting out. The few townspeople that did know I existed didn't like the feel of me, so they probably encouraged the rest to leave me down here to rot.

They might of actually gotten away with their plan too if it wasn't for the only other survivor besides me. He happened to be one of the few servants in this house that I could stand. His name was Mahad. He was the only one that didn't have a fake air around him, he came down to do his duty and didn't try to exchange pleasantries with me. He was well aware of the relationship we had and didn't try to pretend he cared about the child he knew was killing things in town. He saw me for what I was and I respected him for that, I could tell he was afraid of me, but he didn't cower like everyone else, and he certainly wasn't stupid enough to have an attitude with me like some unfortunate souls.

I have to say it was certainly a surprise when I saw him come to check on me during the attack, with everyone leaving me for dead, I assumed he would follow. Yet there he was coming down the stairs to come and check on me.

So I let him stay down here and hide with me during the attack. There was no speaking involved just the two of us in silence as we listened to everything I've ever known burn to the ground. When the attack was over and all noise has seized we used one of the secret passages to go and see the damage. It was actually a great sight, not a thing was left of the house all that was above ground was an empty plot of land and ashes.

Satisfied with the sight I turned back around and headed back down to the basement accepting that this is where I would have to live from now on. What I didn't understand was why Mahad followed me. To this day he claims that he was just fulfilling his orders of taking care of me and that is all, but that is too hard to believe, but I don't care about him enough to find out the real answer so I leave it alone. If he wishes to stay and be my servant then I have no qualms with it.

And so the years rolled on by, Mahad went out to make a living for himself so he could get me supplies and I spent my days down here. I sat here and watched as they built Byakuya High School on top of me and blocked all the exits to the basement that they knew about. I sat through their hiring process and the various days of school when it began, and the longer I sat through it the angrier I got.

How dare they. How dare they just try to wipe my existence off of this Earth. How dare they live happily while I am stuck down here. How dare they just move on and act like nothing happened.

That's not going to happen.

I got the most splendid of ideas to make them pay too. I would make the rules, I would gain control back and watch them all suffer again.

So for the first time in years I finally left my home and used the secret passages to enter the school. I went to all the boards and wrote a message for the teachers: _Teachers are not to give homework, or there will be consequences._

I knew they would never believe it at first, they would think it was just a kid playing a prank, but that's what setting an example is for right? I would kill two birds with one stone, one to show that this was serious, and two to prove to the kids that I could take out an adult so I could surely take them out. I ignite the fear in all of them all at once.

I spied on all the teachers that day and found two victims that were stupid enough to go against my orders. Students had already asked them to stay after, so I just had to wait for them to leave before going in for the kill. I brought along the same knife I had used so many times before and sliced both their throats open before sneaking back downstairs waiting for them to be discovered. Having no evidence left behind the police couldn't figure out who had done it and things were just as they used to be, I went around taking lives and nobody knew who to blame.

That was only the first time I struck, the next time was far more funny. I had left a simple message on the boards: _Do not use your cell phone while in school._ I never leave hard or complicated rules, can't have too many victims at once. Everyone was being surprisingly good, except for this one fool name Alister I believe. He went around waving his phone and bragging about how he wouldn't be caught, oh how wrong he was. When the school bell rang signaling the end of day he made a beeline for the back exit. How perfect the situation turned out to be, all alone just asking for me to catch him. When he walked out the doors I knocked him out and dragged him downstairs tieing him up, until everyone left. Once the building was devoid of anyone I dragged him back up to the staff room and slit his throat leaving him to be found the next morning.

After him I continued taking various victims from students, teachers to the administration. They eventually came to give me the name "Slash King". It fit, I'll give them that. No matter how many of them I killed though my anger never ceased. I realized one day that i would never be satisfied until they were all killed, each and every last one of them.

The days past by mundanely, I killed on same and others I just sat and watched. For six months nothing changed at all. Then the day came when you transferred.

The fated day when you my Queen finally came to me.

At first I had thought you were like the other kids. I thought you were just another spoiled brat coming to invade my home. Going to pretend like you belonged here and take advantage of what wasn't yours.

Yet, you didn't. I watched you for months, how they treated you as an outcast and even beat you up. I saw when they dumped you in that trash can and left you there all afternoon. I even saw how the teachers did nothing about it. But most of all I saw your anger.

I could see you slowly going down the road to snapping as their treatment of you got worse and worse. I watched how you began to hate everything about this place just like me. That may have been why I didn't despise you, I saw a lot of myself in you. Left alone, treated like trash, I knew how that felt.

I watched you when you killed Vivian and Duke. I loved the glee in your eyes as you realized your idea to lure them to you worked. I loved that satisfaction that you got when they realized the kid they thought was weak was going to be their end. I loved the fire in your eyes and the passion flowing through you as you stabbed the knife into them to get your revenge. I loved the way the blood looked on you as it perfectly contrasted with your beautiful purple eyes.

I knew exactly how all of that felt as well.

So much about you fascinated me, I spent most of the day watching you half the time. Unlike everyone else in this school, I found that I couldn't hate you. Sometimes I would go so out of character for you that I would change rules I had for that day, if I knew it might affect you too much. As much as I wanted to rid the whole town of their existences, you were not part of that list. So I would make sure you never had to run into me. At least not for that reason.

At least I tried to keep you unaffected, but one day I had messed up. I forced you out of the one safe spot you had found in the school and left you at the mercy of that brute Ushio. He had already been on my hitlist for slamming you into that wall because you left the school from the back, I already wanted to kill him for beating the shit out you that day, for being just like the rest, and then he pulled what he did in the biology closet.

He not only forced you into a bucket, he forced you to damage your body in order to get out of it. He made you scream and cry all for his selfish desires to make fun of you. That alone is going to get him killed.

Granted you should've been smarter than to lock yourself in a closet with no way of escape from anyone who came for you, but I could never blame you for that, it isn't your fault this school is filled with worthless, good-for-nothings, who can't just leave you alone.

At least one good thing came from this little incident. I once again got to see that wonderful fire fill your eyes. That desire for revenge bubbling up from inside. That justice that you want to be fulfilled. I love that look on you.

Although I think I prefer seeing other looks that grace your face. That rare peaceful smile that you have sometimes when you are alone is far more preferable. You look so beautiful when you have it on. Even that wonderful dazed, sleepy face is beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful.

I want you.

I want to take you away from them and bring you down with me. I want to hold you in my arms and love you. I want you all to myself. They don't deserve your presence in their life. They don't deserve to interact with you, especially not the way they do. No, only I should have that privilege. I would love you and take care of you, and you would be all mine. You wouldn't leave me alone like the rest did, it would just be you and me against the world. Me and my Queen.

 **Well that's all I got, actually I combined one and a half chapters together for this since this is what I got written and I thought the half chapter fit in well at the end so that's what the last like 10 paragraphs are, but yeah sorry I didn't write the whole story as promised but like I said before it just wasn't turning out good at all and not worth posting since it was so repetitive, I hope you all enjoyed this story though, you guys got some of what I promised lol.**

 **R &R plz :)**


End file.
